Non-A, Non-B hepatitis (NANBH) is a transmissible disease or family of diseases that are believed to be viral-induced, and that are distinguishable from other forms of viral-associated liver diseases, including that caused by the known hepatitis viruses, i.e., hepatitis A virus (HAV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), and delta hepatitis virus (HDV), as well as the hepatitis induced by cytomegalovirus (CMV) or Epstein-Barr virus (EBV). NANBH was first identified in transfused individuals. Transmission from man to chimpanzee and serial passage in chimpanzees provided evidence that NANBH is due to a transmissible infectious agent or agents. However, the transmissible agent responsible for NANBH is still unidentified and the number of agents which are causative of the disease are unknown.
Epidemiologic evidence is suggestive that there may be three types of NANBH: the water-borne epidemic type; the blood or needle associated type; and the sporadically occurring (community acquired) type. However, the number of agents which may be the causative of NANBH are unknown.
Clinical diagnosis and identification of NANBH has been accomplished primarily by exclusion of other viral markers. Among the methods used to detect putative NANBV antigens and antibodies are agar-gel diffusion, counterimmunoelectrophoresis, immunofluorescence microscopy, immune electron microscopy, radioimmunoassay, and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay. However, none of these assays has proved to be sufficiently sensitive, specific, and reproducible to be used as a diagnostic test for NANBH.
Until now there has been neither clarity nor agreement as to the identity or specificity of the antigen antibody systems associated with agents of NANBH. This is due, at least in part, to the prior or co-infection of HBV with NANBV in individuals, and to the known complexity of the soluble and particulate antigens associated with HBV, as well as to the integration of HBV DNA into the genome of liver cells. In addition, there is the possibility that NANBH is caused by more than one infectious agent, as well as the possibility that NANBH has be n misdiagnosed. Moreover, it is unclear what the serological assays detect in the serum of patients with NANBH. It has been postulated that the agar-gel diffusion and counterimmunoelectrophoresis assays detect autoimmune responses or non-specific protein interactions that sometimes occur between serum specimens, and that they do not represent specific NANBV antigen-antibody reactions. The immunofluorescence, and enzyme-linked immunosorbent, and radioimmunoassays appear to detect low levels of a rheumatoid-factor-like material that is frequently present in the serum of patients with NANBH as well as in patients with other hepatic and nonhepatic diseases. Some of the reactivity detected may represent antibody to host-determined cytoplasmic antigens.
There are a number of alleged candidate NANBV. See, for example the reviews by Prince (1983), Feinstone and Hoofnagle (1984), and Overby (1985, 1986, 1987) and the article by Iwarson (1987). However, the field has not accepted that any of these candidates represent the etiological agent of NANBH.
The demand for sensitive, specific methods for screening and identifying carriers of NANBV and NANBV contaminated blood or blood products is significant. Post-transfusion hepatitis (PTH) occurs in approximately 10% of transfused patients, and NANBH accounts for up to 90% of these cases. The major problem in this disease is the frequent progression to chronic liver damage (25-55%).
Patient care as well as the prevention of transmission of NANBH by blood and blood products or by close personal contact require reliable diagnostic and prognostic tools to detect nucleic acids, antigens and antibodies related to NANBV. In addition, there is also a need for effective vaccines and immunotherapeutic therapeutic agents for the prevention and/or treatment of the disease.